


FLAG问卷

by REMESS_iah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Uniforms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMESS_iah/pseuds/REMESS_iah





	1. 警服篇

首先被他感知到的是气味，原先是由干燥与寡淡占据主调，然后逐渐被另一种味道侵袭。莱耶斯想他应该非常熟悉这种味道，而且他也熟悉气味的来源。  
那股糅合了酒精与苹果的香甜气味由远及近，从他所处的房间与外界连接的每一处缝隙中渗入，氤氲而上，盈满他的鼻腔。卡尔瓦多斯（Calvados），一种由苹果制成的法国产白兰地，属于那个跟他纠缠不清的童子军的味道。天知道一个不懂生活情趣的美国佬为什么会拥有这种烂漫绵长的气味，可是莱耶斯就觉得这味道太他妈适合那个童子军了。  
莱耶斯还在想些不着边际的东西，他所在房间的门被人推开了。进来的人身着蓝色警服衬衣，上身还绑着出勤时挂枪的武装带，一头白发，带有两道疤痕的脸上满是疲惫。  
“晚上好，莱耶斯先生。要把您请来的还真是困难，我们三位警员都拿到了一点小礼物，估计短时间内都不会回来干活吧。”说完，他把一份文件拍到莱耶斯面前，接着说道：“相信莱耶斯先生清楚作为一位合法的美国公民，应该尽到什么义务吧？”  
低头粗略地浏览了一下桌上的文件，莱耶斯明知故问地问：“不知道莫里森警官给我这份文件是……”  
“污点证人，我想你不陌生这个词语。”莫里森坐到了桌上，转动那盏刚刚打开的台灯，直射莱耶斯的脸。然而被铐在座椅上的囚犯根本不吃他这一套，扯起一边嘴角笑着说：“我知道这个词语，不过我想我最近应该没有目击什么会惊动警官你的事情。”他拿起笔拍到文件上，手掌与金属桌面相撞发出沉闷的声响，这在狭小的审讯室里显得有些刺耳，但同时也拉回了莱耶斯对他的注意。  
台灯的灯光过于灼眼，被直射的人撇过头避开光束和上位者的眼睛。可就如莱耶斯所料，莫里森抓住了他的下巴往自己那边掰，强迫他看着自己。  
两个人都在直视对方的眼睛，莱耶斯想他们大概保持这个样子有一段不短的时间。直至灯光在他的视网膜上烧灼出一片绿斑，他才听见莫里森说了今天见到他之后的第三句话：“你他妈在这种地方真是固执得令人讨厌。”  
“彼此彼此。”他稍稍把身子向前倾，拉近两人的距离，使他们都可以感受到对方温热湿润的气息。莱耶斯没有去看那双蓝眼睛，而是把注意力放在了莫里森那被伤疤撕裂了的嘴唇上，现在嘴唇的主人正把它紧紧抿起，原本苍白的唇色渐渐渗出了些许血红。  
片刻后，莱耶斯把头抵在莫里森的肩上，哑声说道：“原来模范警官莫里森先生也需要尼古丁来缓解压力，这可真是……”莱耶斯鼻腔喷出的热气悉数覆在他的颈脖之上，热气还绕到了他的颈后，使莫里森感到头皮发麻，不用仔细地嗅闻都能发觉他逐渐失控的信息素。  
“令人兴奋。”  
——这个混蛋是故意的，莫里森咬牙想道。可他即便被弄得浑身不自在，依旧没有躲开。  
“我们多久没见面了？一个月？还是两个月？”莱耶斯知道自己的小动作被发现了，不但不收手，反而变本加厉地轻吻莫里森颈后腺体边上的皮肤，甚至还伸出舌头缓慢地涂湿了腺体。坐在桌上的那人承受不住这种触碰，本想要拒绝莱耶斯，但他本能地选择了留下，闭上了眼睛、颤抖着接受身前伴侣给予的快感。审讯室内的温度仿佛骤然上升，空气变得粘稠湿润。酒精沸腾起来，淹没了两人。  
莫里森张开嘴，过多分泌的唾液流出来，漫过牙齿濡湿了嘴唇，然后滴落在他的手背上。接着他开始感到缺氧，这时他才发现自己忘记了呼吸，可一旦开始呼吸，他就被属于莱耶斯的味道所侵占。那是一种让人感到被燃烧的气味，火焰吞噬了森林，接着攀上他的身体，从他的脚跟开始往上蔓延，漫过他的脊椎到达大脑，然后蒸发掉他的理智。莫里森说不清自己现在算是清醒还是已经疯了，就在刚才两人相触的几分钟里，他居然想起以前莱耶斯操他时的感受。禁欲过久可能真的会使人不太理智，莫里森忽然这么认为。  
于是男人便开始思考自己到底多久看见莱耶斯这家伙，是他本人所说的两个月，亦或是更久，始终不得而知。莱耶斯发现他在走神，莱耶斯挑了挑眉，牙齿在他耳廓上磨动，说：“专心，警官。”  
刺痛惊醒了莫里森，抬起手推开了莱耶斯，一时想不起来原本正常的审讯为什么变成现在这个无法收拾的局面。虽然莫里森不想承认，目前两人“对话”的主导者是莱耶斯这个被拷在椅子上的囚犯。他看着面前眼带戏谑的男人，正想要说些什么，可他一下子忘记了原先脑中编排好的语句，含糊的音节在喉间上下滚动，最后化作了一声低声喝斥：“安分点！”那位脑子很好的混球听得懂莫里森这一句没头没脑的命令，不过会乖乖听话的也不会是莱耶斯了。趁着莫里森喘气，他起身往前压上去，想尽办法侵占那对他而言过于甜美的嘴唇。  
不过莱耶斯才刚刚触及那还未被主人体温烘热的唇瓣，就被人摁了回去。背脊贴到冰凉的椅背上时，莱耶斯这才开始产生自己是被对面这个人关了起来的实感。耸了耸肩，表示他不在意这点小插曲。  
对面的警官先生先是做了一个非常多余的动作——整了整有点凌乱的衣物，接着靠上桌沿翘起右腿坐定，然后像是想起了什么，俯身扯开了皮鞋上的系带。系带绑起的绳结渐渐松动，一点点地放开对使用者肢体的束缚，绳索散落的同时鞋子也随之掉到地上。警官知道他的囚犯在盯着他，而他的囚犯此时只能看着他。那种想要把他整个人看透的视线是如此炽热，以致于让人不由自主地猛烈地鼓动心脏，令灼人的血液流过全身。  
“乖乖待着，会给你糖吃的，小鬼。”莫里森笑着踩上莱耶斯的胸口，弓起的足尖撩开了囚犯的西服外套，继而往下滑，在柔软的腹部画圆，接着落到莱耶斯勃起的性器上。脚掌压下的力度十分微妙，既能使莱耶斯感到一丝压迫感，还能让那本就兴奋的小家伙激动得愈加臌胀。虽然说可以捉弄到莱耶斯是件很棒的事，可他自己也不好受。房间里属于莱耶斯的焦木气味越来越浓，几乎到了凝结出实体的程度。那将木材烧焦的火焰从鼻腔窜入莫里森的内部，点着了全部可燃物。本想要继续作弄囚徒的男人不得不停下来，仰头大口呼吸，把注意力全部放在自己身体的反应之上。接着他便感知到水分在蒸腾而上，经由他的嘴巴或是其他地方流出来，划过他的脖子、胸口、腰侧，然后被布料吸收，留下一个又一个圆形的痕迹。也许再过上几分钟，警官先生还没来得及处罚他的囚犯就要干渴而死。  
旁观了一切的囚徒则在嗤笑，抬眼望向囚禁他的人，盯着某滴液体在囚禁者裸露的皮肤上划过，好似那是他的舌头般认真。然而囚徒同时也是一名赌徒，他想要赌警官需要多久才会脱下碍事的裤子，坐到他的腿上用那根胀得快要炸开的阴茎操自己。他还没出声催促莫里森做下一步动作，心急的警官先生就踏上他的胸口，迫使他往后倒去，接着用慢得像是在挑逗Alpha的动作褪去裤子、坐到那即将贯穿他的阴茎上。  
“亲爱的长官，你希望我进去吗？”莱耶斯贴着莫里森的耳畔问道。在他身上的Omega流出来的体液把他的裤子濡湿，那些粘稠的液体渗过布料，给予胀痛的性器最后一分通往疯狂的负重。  
“到时间后我自然会放行，别这么心急。”结果却是被人一口回绝。  
莫里森本想着再逗逗这个给他找了不少麻烦的混蛋，当听见金属碰撞声声时他还没发现什么，等他想明白那是什么东西弄出来的时候，他已经被莱耶斯压到了桌上，炽热的性器楔入甬道，不知疲倦地插动着。贯穿他，逼迫他，拉着他坠入深渊。

 

再次睁开眼时，审讯室里只剩下了莫里森一个人，空气中残留的焦木气味稀薄得仿佛那个混蛋并没有在这里操过他。莫里森躺在铁桌上，看着从天花板垂下来的电灯发呆。手肘动了动，碰到一个东西，那是他的写字板。皱巴巴的纸上记录了许多条他用来跟莱耶斯谈判的法律，但这些都被一句写得十分潦草的话语遮挡住了。  
——“ Hasta la vista, baby. ”


	2. 航空制服

　　一个退休在家没事干的人总会想办法为自己找点新鲜事玩玩，比如为出门几天尚未归家的丈夫准备一点小惊喜之类的。也许把自己打扮成另一幅模样是个不错的主意。几天前，莫里森饶有兴致地浏览着网页上用于角色扮演的服装，当看见那套和他以前指挥官制服拥有一样蓝色的航空制服时，迟迟未能做出决定的莫里森点下了支付键，可是当他填写完收件地址时，他却生出了“这大概是个坏主意”的预感——莱耶斯偏爱他穿蓝色衣服，但是更热衷于用不同的方式毁掉那些蓝色衣服。虽然他对此抱怨不已，可他还是在莱耶斯即将到家十分钟前穿好了那套衣服。  
　　浅蓝色外套那专为女性设计的收腰剪裁恰到好处地包裹住了他紧实的腰身，虽然肩膀那里稍微有些紧绷，但不影响整体效果，配上那条弹性极好的A字裙，他莫里森能肯定莱耶斯在看到他的第一感觉绝对是“辣爆了”。当然，要是莱耶斯敢说一句难看，他立刻把衣服甩这家伙脸上揍一顿再说。  
　　在莱耶斯即将打开屋门的三分钟前，莫里森戴上了制服配套的白色手套。  
　　当莱耶斯推开他们卧室门与莫里森四目相对的一霎，莫里森正在努力地把滑溜溜的丝袜拉到自己的膝盖之上。  
　　“杰克……莫里森小姐……你是要为我提供特别服务吗？”莱耶斯拿着行李倚在门框边上，他像个十七八岁的毛头小子那样，盯着莫里森翘起的臀部吹了一声口哨。此时，莱耶斯把称呼变成了“莫里森小姐”，装作他是个刚刚偷看了空姐名牌的乘客，正亲昵地叫着这位穿着制服的工作人员的名字，并试图以此博得眼前美人的关注。  
　　莱耶斯出现的一霎莫里森的确有些慌张，他匆匆忙忙地穿好丝袜，双手交叉抱在胸前，摆出一副刻意冷漠的模样，回答莱耶斯的问题：“请回到你的座位，先生。在那之后，我很乐意满足你的要求。”他扯着莱耶斯松开的领带，把人带到宽敞的客厅里，路上还顺道把莱耶斯手上碍事的行李丢进洗衣间里。期间莱耶斯伸出手想要抱住他，同他接吻，可都被拒绝了。  
　　“请耐心点，莱耶斯先生。您知道的，好戏总在最后才会上映。”工作人员摘下头上刚戴不久的帽子，用那东西盖住了客人的眼睛，他说：“为自己留点悬念，先生。”  
　　“一切遵从你的指挥，莫里森小姐。”乘客接过摁在自己脸上的蓝色帽子，轻嗅那还残留在帽子里的、微弱却沁人的气味，并为此而兴奋。  
　　莫里森把莱耶斯推倒在沙发上，双手撑在他头部的两侧，接着他蹬掉先前随便穿上的家居鞋，抬脚跪在了莱耶斯身上。他俯下身，在莱耶斯耳边低语：“莱耶斯先生，你能否帮我找到我的高跟鞋呢？”说完，抓起莱耶斯垂在身侧的右手抚向自己与丝袜紧密贴合的大腿。被引领者挣开了指引者，随着腿部的轮廓深入到被裙子覆盖的内里。四处乱摸的手掌很轻易就触到了隐藏在裙下的性器，而且他还发现莫里森并没有穿内裤。他深吸一口气，哑声说：“你就像个荡妇，宝贝，没有穿内裤是为了让我快点干你吗？”  
　　“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”莫里森笑得很狡猾，他夹紧两腿间的手掌，继而又松开，接着蹭了蹭暗示手掌的主人做点应景的事。  
　　不过莱耶斯只是用指尖轻轻刮过性器，轻搔几下后就把手撤开。他捏了捏莫里森的脸，问：“亲爱的女士，请你告诉我你的鞋子在哪里？”莫里森微微侧过身子，指了指茶几旁拆开一半的快递盒子，然后起身让莱耶斯能够走到目的地。  
　　拿到鞋子后莱耶斯思考了一下它的用途，他坐到茶几上，握住莫里森的脚踝，为他穿上了那只比一般的女鞋要大得多的黑色高跟鞋。莫里森伸出另一只脚，准确地踩在了莱耶斯的胯间。他说：“这就像给灰姑娘试穿水晶鞋，这双鞋子大概只有我才穿得上。”  
　　闻言，莱耶斯俯身亲吻他的脚背，低声说道：“穿上了，你就是我的了。”  
　　莫里森伸手扯住莱耶斯的领带，作势要同他接吻，他说：“一直都是你的。（Always)”  
　　两人的嘴唇相接，交换彼此口中的氧气与唾液，舌尖相抵，霸占了对方口中的全部领地。分泌过多的液体溢出口腔，滴落在莫里森被撩起的裙子上。保持着接吻的姿势，莱耶斯把人压倒在沙发上，在把裙子掀上去时问道：“准备好了吗？女士。”然后他的手指碰到了莫里森下体的私处，发现那里早就泥泞不堪，翕动的穴口迫不及待地吞下了伸进的半截指尖。  
　　莱耶斯不由得想象莫里森是如何用他的屁股含着如此多的润滑剂穿上这些衣服，那该是多色情的画面。  
　　“我很确定你做好准备，宝贝。”他撕开莫里森扣得严严实实的上衣，隔着薄薄的衬衣舔舐突起的乳尖，满意地听见莫里森骤然变重的呼吸。然后接下自己的领带蒙住莫里森的眼睛，把肿胀的阴茎抵在穴口，猛然侵入饥渴湿润的甬道中。  
　　“唔啊…………”被他压在身下操干的人捂住了自己的嘴巴，堵住了本该发出的呻吟。莱耶斯坏心眼地拉开那两只手，把它们禁锢，低声劝诱他的甜心放下自己最后的矜持。被毫无预兆的侵入打断思考的人此时只知道听从自己丈夫的要求，喘息与呻吟渐渐盖过了肢体相撞和液体摩擦时黏腻的声响。  
　　这时他们两个人都没有余力思考别的事，甚至不会在意自己弄出的动静是否会惊动早已归家享用晚餐的邻居。  
　　虽然莫里森不再年轻，花白了一头漂亮的金发，就连脸上也多了两道疤痕，可在莱耶斯他仍旧该死的性感。他低下头，吻过莫里森脸庞和颈侧的疤痕，在路过锁骨时用牙齿研磨那里的几道伤疤，添上他的痕迹。接着对上那双半阖的蓝眼睛，虔诚地念道：“我爱你，杰克。”  
　　“我爱你的头发,”莱耶斯的嘴唇落在了莫里森的头顶，“爱你的眼睛，”他向下移，吻去眼角渗出的水珠，“爱你的胸膛，”唾液混入莫里森的汗水中濡湿了那件衬衫，“爱你的阴茎，”宽大粗糙的手掌握住了一直没有收到抚慰的性器，短短的指甲刮动铃口，尔后又揉捏下面的囊袋，“爱你这张只想着咬紧daddy的小嘴。”说完，莱耶斯缓缓抽出阴茎，然后狠狠地顶了进去。受到如此刺激，莫里森夹紧了莱耶斯的阴茎，尖叫着释放。浊白的粘稠液体把本来就乱糟糟的衣服搞得更加狼狈，甚至起伏不定的胸口也被溅到了。而莱耶斯被莫里森高潮时痉挛的甬道夹得热血充脑，一时没能忍住也把精液射到了莫里森体内。  
　　然后莱耶斯摸了摸莫里森的头，抚去他脸上的狼藉，把自己有些疲软的性器抽了出来。他想他该准备一下后续的工作了，毕竟一时半会莫里森是不会起来帮忙收拾的。


	3. 修女服

　　“信徒啊……你所求何物？”黑暗中，有人如此发问。他的声音如夜晚偷入房间的微风，抚过听者未知觉的耳畔，撩拨着被问之人的所有意识，使人顺从于他。  
　　“主啊，我愿为您除去撒旦的爪牙，献上我等的信仰。主啊，我无所求。”被问的人低下头，既不直视问者的面容也不看向别处，他紧闭双眼，企图以此抵抗问者的蛊惑。  
　　“人类，为何忽视你的本性？”他愈加靠近那坐在床上低头祈祷的人，身后张开的骨翼也收了起来，只剩头顶的犄角还在向在场的人诉说他身为恶魔的事实。床上坐着的人一刻也不曾停止祷告，当恶魔走到离那人大概三步的距离时，那人忽然奋力跳起撞向恶魔，把他压倒在地，用其手中的十字架抵在他的胸口，大声祷念据说是神传下来的话语。  
　　“——务要谨守，警醒；因为你们的仇敌魔鬼，如同吼叫的狮子遍地游行，寻找可吞吃的人。你们要用坚固的信心抵挡它。故此，你们要顺服神。务要抵挡魔鬼，魔鬼就必离开你们逃跑了。吾等胜过它，是因羔羊的血和自己所见证的道。他们虽至于死，也不爱惜性命。”  
　　恶魔面对着十字架，在某个时刻里露出了十分夸张而刻意的恐惧。片刻之后，恶魔立即变回那副嬉皮笑脸的模样。  
　　冰凉的石板贴着他的背部与那人的双腿，接收了属于俩个人的热量。那人的身体似乎因为无法抵御石板的寒冷而颤抖，即便他全身被黑色的修女袍所包裹住。他明明是一个男人，却穿上了专为清修女性而设计的服饰，厚重的黑袍层层围住了他的身体，使他想起了自己原先穿着的神父的袍子。  
　　他是个神父，因这个修道院的院长向他求助，想要他帮忙除去在修道院中作乱的恶魔，所以他才穿上了这些女性的服饰，假扮自己是那些修女的一员。当他进入房间的第一时间便感觉到了房内不正常且异常灼热的空气——或者说这个房间使人难以平静以及发热。  
　　当放在每一个修女床前的蜡烛被吹灭时，当最后一支蜡烛的火光摇曳着熄灭时，恶魔的身影缓缓地在镜子中显现。接着恶魔用他那比蜂蜜甜美万分的言语哄骗这些未谙世事的修女，所有人都沉浸在恶魔描述的美梦之时，只有他拿起了自己戴在胸前的十字架低声祷告。  
　　“我亲爱的姑娘们，我需要处理一些事情，可以请我的姑娘出去等一会儿，好吗？”恶魔大概是发现了神父不受自己的控制，开始把房间里多余的人请房外。最后一位修女离开房间的同时，厚重的房门被关上了，接着恶魔走到门边，用一种缓慢且优雅的动作把门上的锁栓插上，那一声声的清脆声响仿佛枷锁，逐渐揪紧了神父本就慌张的心。而后，两人便突然开始那段对话，当对话结束，神父把恶魔压倒在身下时，然而此时神父却感觉自己所在之处似乎变得更加炽热。  
　　他们开始了人类最原始搏斗和撕咬，似乎一定要使对方偏体鳞伤才可罢休。神父的披风、头巾，褪去光泽的十字架，以及恶魔那薄若无物的上衣，尽数在厮打中被脱下丢开，最后他们几乎要赤裸相对。  
　　恶魔对此毫无所动，只有神父一人因夜晚的寒冷而颤抖。可当恶魔的手掌触及他的手臂时，他却感觉到了不该出现的温暖。他说：“别想要诱惑我，恶魔！”并奋力挣扎，想要摆脱恶魔的桎梏。当然，恶魔不会给他这个机会，尖锐的指尖随着收紧的双手缓缓刺穿了神父单薄的白色罩裙和他双臂的皮肤，鲜红渗出，染在了崭新的白裙之上。神父没能保留他的冷静，吼叫着试图再与恶魔战斗，但是他做不到。一样的炽热自他体内升腾而起，夺取了他思考的余裕，使他趋近于人类最为原始的欲望。他闭上了自己的双眼，不去看自己的丑态，他还试图从恶魔的掌中抽回自己的手继续搏斗。他想过站起来，可是原先跪在地上的双腿却不听从主人的意志，无论如何都不能抬起来，神父只能坐在恶魔的身上，被敌人肆意羞辱。  
　　神父本想出声制止恶魔伸向他裙下的手掌，可是他只要一开口，发出却是不成调的粗重喘息，汹涌而至的情欲使他不得不任由恶魔摆布。他像个发情的雌性那样，会阴流出液体润滑了甬道，为了谄媚即将贯穿自己的雄性。于是他只能祷告，向他的主求助。  
　　“——虚无之物，勿要直视；无名之物；勿要呼唤。不需看，不需听，不需渴求；主啊，我无所惧。”祷词夹杂着喘息，回荡在昏暗的房间里。  
　　接着恶魔的手指伸进了他的嘴里，指甲划伤了他的口腔，腥甜的血液在他的口中化开。细微的疼痛延迟到达了他的神经末梢，稍稍唤回了他模糊的意识。这时候神父才发现恶魔胯间胀起的性器已经顶在了自己会阴上摩擦，两人的体液打湿了他的白裙，即便不去看也知道自己身下有多么狼狈。  
　　“宝贝，你知道你比那些所谓的修女还要美味吗？你像个圣人，但是身体跟婊子一样……”说着，恶魔的手指戳进了一直被冷落的穴口，恶劣地四处搅动，恶魔的声音听起来很是高兴：“这么多水，抱歉宝贝，冷落了你呢。”水声比先前的更加响，令神父再也不能忽视自己身后的状况。  
　　他想让恶魔闭嘴，可是他的大脑无法组织出任何一句完整的语言。  
　　大概恶魔这种物种能勾起人类的所有欲望，当恶魔的嘴唇和舌头触到神父胸前的凸起时，神父撑在地上的两只手失去了继续支撑的力量，几乎要整个人都趴倒在恶魔身上。  
　　“别急，宝贝。”恶魔还是那么地悠闲，这不过是做爱，他的专长以及最爱。  
　　恶魔开始侵入神父的体内，阴茎摩擦内壁，他们此时比任何人都要靠近对方，也比任何人离得都远。神父闭上了眼睛，咬住了下唇，一遍遍地默念神的言语。恶魔当然不愿他这么做，他把神父压在自己身下，掰开神父的双腿让他像个妓女那样迎合自己的冲撞。硬起来的阴茎抵着神父的敏感点摩擦，逼着神父漏出几声呻吟。  
　　神父此时全身被自己的白色罩裙所束缚，被身体内部蒸腾而出的热量染得绯红的皮肤被透穿而入的月光照耀着，使恶魔看得一清二楚。恶魔揪住神父的金发，俯首说道：“睁开眼睛看看自己吧，你多美……”  
　　神父依旧没有回答他——或者说已经不能回答他了。  
　　凡是恶魔加诸于其身，皆是欲望所趋。他虽为神的使徒，却因一时的快感顺从了恶魔的诱惑。  
　　恶魔抱起快要昏过去的神父，在他耳边低语道：“不必去信你主，你的主宰是我，唤我名讳，直面你的欲望，神父。”  
　　“我名加布里尔，记住它，我亲爱的神父。”  
　　  
　　  
　　那晚被请出房间的修女们在走出房间的一刻忽然清醒了过来，她们不敢再次进入这出现了恶魔的房间只好一起跑去找了院长。修女们一致决定等到第二天清晨再进入房间。当她们第二天冲进房间时，她们并没有看见自己所期望的画面。房间里一片狼藉，借给神父伪装的修女服外袍被撕得破破烂烂地丢在了地上。  
　　她们问，莫里森神父去哪里了？  
　　此后，她们再也没见过杰克·莫里森神父了。


End file.
